User blog:Bluedreaming/Willowclan AJ Roleplay!
=Welcome to the WillowClan Warriors Page!= Heya! Welcome to the Willowclan page! I will also be having a AJ amino chatroom! I suggest you read the warriors books before commenting! If you want to add your character to the page, Comment in this type of format: Warrior name: (Prefix/suffix) Moons old: (number of moons)(moons are months) Rank: (kit/warrior/med/deputy/elder/queen/apprentice) Gender: (she-cat/tom-cat) Origin: (optional) WillowClan has been through many times, some bad, some good. we of Willowclan have had to move our territory once. But now, there is mostly only peace with every clan in the forest. Further back in time, WillowClan was founded by a cat named Sunstar, who was a warrior exiled from JayClan. He created the clan out of spite of the former leader of JayClan, Stonestar. The clan was filled quickly with many cats from other clans that were exiled. WillowClan mostly accepts all cats, Kittypet or not. Featherstar has taken much pride for WillowClan. THE CATS OF WILLOWCLAN LEADER AND DEPUTY LEADER Username:Missgoldgirl RP name:Moss`star Gender:She-cat Personality:MIRP (more in rp) Moons old:27 Mate/crush:None DEPUTY Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a WARRIORS & ELITE WARRIORS WARRIORS Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a ELITE WARRIORS Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a will add more once people come in. max of warriors: 30 QUEENS & KITS QUEENS Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a KITS Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Crush:n/a will add more once people come in max of queens: 5 max of kits: 10 MEDICINE CAT & MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE MEDICINE CAT Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/crush(against warrior code):n/a MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender: n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Crush:n/a there will be no more than one med apprentice and one med. APPRENTICES Username:Missgoldgirl RP name:Frostpaw Gender:She-cat Personality:MIRP Moons old:10 Crush:None Mentor:None at the moment. Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Crush:n/a Mentor:n/a max of app.'s: 10 ELDERS Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a Username:n/a RP name:n/a Gender:n/a Personality:n/a Moons old:n/a Mate/Crush:n/a max of elders: 10 In this section, I'll be going over the both in and out of roleplay rules. Please make sure you follow them. And you won't end up being kicked out of the clan. Everbody has 3 strikes depending on what rule they break. Just bare in mind these rules once you join, if someone catches you breaking them they can message me and I'll make sure you are given the correct punishment. Be semi-descriptive in your roleplaying. It doesn't matter how descriptive, just be moderate in your responses. I don't mind if you roleplay like this: " Vv He crept after the mouse, green eyes narrowed, focused on the Creature. Ready to pounce vV" or " ( Sagestar stared at her, eyes wide, the toms body tensed, his face contorted with the vision or surprise and horror.)" I'm good with whatever as long as you're roleplaying and having fun. Nothing overly complex though, using complex words isn't permitted, yet you can use descriptive words. (Please don't roleplay like this: "Voluminous, Belligerent, {ETC ETC ETC} Quickly Snapped Around As She Bellowed Instinctively, Her Serrated, Sanguine Fluid Stained Dentures Lacerating Their Soft Solar Plexus, Her Optics Flashing As She Kicked Violently, Her Maw Snapping Around Their Neck, Flinging Them Into A Pin, Dentures Lacerating Their Flesh." did not write this example, it hardly makes sense and not everybody will understand what you're saying. Keep others in mind, please.) Absolutely No double-tagging. Please commit yourself to WillowClan. All WillowClan cats should have green tags. The following badges should be used for the following ranks, Leader= Star, Deputy= Clover, Medicine Cat= leaf, Medicine Cat App = Also a leaf, Warrior= flower, Apprentice= paw, Queen= Wing, Kitten= Heart and Elder= thunder. This rule doesn't apply to non-members. However, you still cannot be in any other clan. If you are found to be double/triple/quadruple tagging, you will be kicked from WillowClan. Respect other peoples opinions. But if any of you are discriminatory towards anyone I will kick you out of WillowClan without question. I will not take any rude of upsetting behaviour from anyone, arguing and fighting out of character will not be tolerated. If anyone is 'bullying' you ooc, tell me immediately and I'll punish them with what I see fit. No power-playing or mod-moding. No Mary sues/Gary stus, meaning no perfect characters. Overly beautiful, or powerful cats. Saying "NN" during a battle will mean you get a strike. (unless it's ironic and out of a serious roleplay setting.) Don't start any major drama without my consent. I'm okay with minor drama, such as arguments and love triangles, however, if it escalates to fighting, where someone will be hurt, let me know. I don't advise anyone to be extremely dramatic and to constantly try to get others attention, as people won't take you seriously. Don't be an attention seeker, if you want someone to rp with just say and I'm sure someone will decide they'd like to join in. I'm rather relaxed on what animal avatar you use. however, the following may be used for the following ranks: Warrior's/elders/queens/higher ranks: Wolf, Arctic Wolf (for larger cats, e.c.t maincoon's), Snow leopard (Larger cats), leopard (big ol' sleek boyos), Sabertooth Tigers (possibly for older cats), Tiger (again, larger cats), Cougar, Lynx, Fox, Arctic Fox (small cats). Apprentice's: Fox (standard), Bunny, wolves, Lynx, Arctic Fox's (larger), cougar, tiger, you can use any of the animals i've listed for Warrior's if your character is larger than average, or almost a warrior themselves. You must dress appropriately for a warriors roleplay, items such as worns, swords, flowers, feather tails, all the usual things can be worn. I don't think you'd see a warrior prancing around in a skirt, now would you? Also, please have natural colours. Any regular pelt colours a cat would have are fine. As long as i don't have any neon-colored warriors, I'll be happy. The WillowClan territory is mostly a beautiful green forest filled with meadows and flowers growing in every crevice and area. In this section i will be showing you the territory, and the various areas and places within the territory. Also, although most of our territory is in dens, the world we can use is named "Pinewoods". However the majority of the time we can stay in the territory's we have in dens. The border- open for someone to make The Great Oak (Gathering Place)-Open for someone to make Twolegplace/Vet(cutter)/Meadow/Opal forest- Open for someone to make Hunting Grounds- Open for someone to make The River- Open for someone to make The Barn/Farm- Open for someone to make Category:Blog posts